


From shawarma till home Loki's deception

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Piss, Public Sex, Sex Games, Tony Stark wild party, Voyeurism, Watersports, self-gratification, sex contest/bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the two weeks after Avengers and before Thor 2.<br/>Loki wants the Teseract. Thor wants to go home. Avengers help and they have a few parties. Lots of booze, piss and contests of sexual prowess. [Thor and Loki's idea]<br/>Mostly soppy fic, Thorki centric. Loki gets 'looked after' by Thor and the Avengers before they go home to Asgard. Loki adjusts to his Jotun gender and is confused between trying to please Thor and fight him. Loki has reduced Sedir and needs to use his wits to get what he wants. Thor and Loki are straight but Loki finds he is partially now female. Thor/OFC Loki/OFC Loki/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	From shawarma till home Loki's deception

TONY

Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys.

Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's

just take a day. Have you ever tried

shawarma? There's a shawarma joint

about two blocks from here. I don't

know what it is, but I wanna try it.

THOR

(looking up at Stark Tower)

We're not finished yet.

A beat.

TONY

And then shawarma after.

INT. STARK PENTHOUSE DAY

Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of shit rag

doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He

turns TO FIND THE AVENGERS STARING AT HIM, PISSED.

LOKI

If it's all the same to you. I'll have

that drink.

THE HULK SNORTS AT HIM.

WEEKS LATER.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK DAY

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled,

to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives

Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case.

Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by

Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it.

The Asgardians leap into the energy beam. GONE.

A week ago... Stark tower. Loki looked hopefully up at the overpowering force. He was out numbered and too tired to use any magic. Even to be invisible. The Avengers were about to attack him. Thor was pissed but he stepped in.

"Wait. I will deal with him." they looked at him angry. They all wanted to have pieces of him. Thor stepped over Loki. Feet either side of his waist. Then Thor dropped down in a squat and then sat on Loki. He winced in pain. "Are you in pain brother?"

"Nothing serious. Looks worse than it is." Loki reached up and touched his face. Thor pinned Loki's shoulders down and then leaned in.

"You are a clever liar." Thor's breath brushed his cheek. Loki felt nervous. "How about you make a choice. Until we can get the Tesseract to work to take us home to Asgard." Thor sat back and put all his weight on Loki's stomach.

"Unh!" Loki groaned as he felt his brother squish him. "Brother please."

"Is it hurting you?" Loki gasped slightly and shook his head with his eyes closed. Thor leaned down.

"Please tell them to leave." He whispered. Thor could sense his brother's desperation.

"Ok guys, I'll take over from here. I will deliver Loki to shield later. You go get debriefed by your people or what is it that you do after a stoush." Thor lifted his weight slightly. The Avengers groaned and departed. Tony loudly commenting.

"You know you are going to have to pay for all this damage Loki! We are going to get Schawama. Thor you want us to get you some?"

"I will be there shortly. I will just take care of him first." They waived and headed down stairs. Thor climbed off and quickly realised why Loki didn't want them to see him. He looked down and saw a trail of clear liquid forming on the stair and flowing down to the floor. Loki was pissing his pants. "Oh Loki!"

He sat up awkwardly and Thor helped him to sit. They both just watched in an uncomfortable silence. Thor rubbed Loki's back and then leaned in and kissed his temp. "Don't worry brother. I will sort this out."

"Thor. Please don't tell anyone." Loki reached over and gripped his cape. Thor stood up and looked around.

"Wait here." Thor looked around and then saw the cameras and though how he could move Loki. "I have an idea." Thor held up Mjolnir and the sparks activated the sprinklers. Thor lowered his hammer and then pulled Loki to his feet. He flew him off the balcony. They flew high into the clouds. Thor landed on an icy mountain. Thor lowered Loki to his feet. "Can you use your magic to fix your clothes?"

"Not at the moment. I can't heal myself yet." Loki held open his palms. He looked over and saw a stream. "I guess I can wash the old fashioned way." Loki limped over to the stream.. He slowly began to strip off.

Thor stood watched. He didn't know where to look. He knew what he looked like naked, but something about this moment felt wrong. Loki turned and looked over.

"Thor can you help me with my boots?" He bent down but he was hurting. Thor came over and squatted down and put on hand on his calf and the other under the heal and pulled it off carefully. He took the other one off. Loki stood on the icy grass.

"It's not too cold is it Loki?"

"No. If you don't remember, I am Jotun." Thor stood up and shrugged like he forgot. "I have ice for blood." Loki was cold and serious. Thor felt like he was taking a dig at him.

"Don't say that." Thor touched his bare shoulder.

"Just stating a fact brother." Loki slowly undid his pants and began to slip them off. Thor couldn't help but notice the myriad of marks and scars on his body. He then noticed more closely. He reached over and gently ran his fingers over Loki's back. Just barely touching and hovering. Fearing each touch would cause Loki pain.

"Loki, what has happened?" Thor stayed behind his now naked brother and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Just bit of battle damage." Thor shook his head. He could tell many of the marks on his skin were older than a few days. Tears silently rolled down Thor's cheeks and he reached around Loki's chest and embraced him. Thor sobbed on his neck. Loki remained cold and raised his hand up to his chest to pat the back of Thor's palm. "Don't cry brother. After all it is I that is the one hurt."

"Oh Loki!" Thor spun him around. This should have never happened to you." he cupped his cheek and then followed with a kiss to his forehead.

"Brother, I will be fine. Go be with your friends." Thor was hesitant. Loki turned and stepped into the stream. He sighed with relief as the icy water hit him. He sat down chest deep in the stream.

"Are you sure you will be ok?"

"Relax. I cannot leave this realm without the Tesseract, neither can you. It will be possibly half a day before I get my magic back enough to start the healing process." Loki washed the water over him. Thor walked down to the water.

"Are you going to be ok? I will only be an hour or so." Thor looked mournfully towards him.

Loki stood out of the cold water and moved towards Thor. His body had turned blue and his skin now only coved in his Jotun marks. His body was different. Loki's eyes were now red. Thor had never seen him like this, nor seen a Jotun naked. The males he had fought were only partially dressed but he never looked at them long enough to see them in detail.

Thor looked down at his body. He couldn't help but stare. He swallowed hard and realised he was conflicted about what he saw. Loki looked at him confused at why he was staring. "Thor? Are you ok?" Thor stepped back and then spun up Mjolnir and flew off with a sonic boom punching the clouds. Loki held out his hands and looked down at his blue skin. He hadn't noticed that he had changed. "Oh." Loki realised this was what scared him.

He looked down at his body. It felt different. The cold didn't bother him. He sat down at the water's edge on a large rock. His feet dangling in the water. He placed one foot up on the bolder and bent over. He looked down at himself. He was surprised about how different his genital had become.

Loki lifted up his other foot and then parted his knees. He slipped both hands down between his legs and began to touch himself. He lifted up his penis and pulled back on the loose foreskin. It was shorter and the tip was pink, which stood out against his blue skin. It looked more like a large elongated clit rather than a small penis. He looked to see he no longer had testis. He held his penis aside in one hand and parted the excess skin where they once were. He jumped at the sensitive bit. He then slipped his fingers tentatively down again and rubbed it.

He smiled as he parted it and looked down at the soft pink opening. Loki felt aroused and his penis began to quickly fill. He held it hard at the base. It was darker now in colour. It was more purple down the bottom half of the shaft and the top half pink. His foreskin was tightly back and the head was dripping with pre-cum. His cock was now larger than when he was hard in his Aesir form. Loki felt the heat from his new opening. He slipped a finger in and giggled. It was wet and felt so good. He had never felt this before.

He began to stroke himself and slipped his finger deeper inside. He moaned loudly and felt the increase in natural lubricant run down over his palm. He slipped in a second finger and began to gently scissor himself. Loki let go of his cock and focused both hands down on his slit. He pulled his knees together in a sudden panic of involuntary excitement, pinning his wrists between his legs. This then forced his hand to jar his fingers and make him moan more.

Loki relaxed his knees and began to slide his two fingers in and out as quick as he could. He wanted to fell a cock inside him. He had never felt this before. He had always like women but something was very primal about this feeling. This need to breed.

Loki pulled out and then grabbed his fat cock and bent the end down. He rubbed the head as best he could against his hole. He was shaking at the feeling. He managed to slip the head in and he panted with a slight panic as it stretched him. It began to hurt but the pleasure was beginning to over ride it. He then felt that pressure from inside, that he normally feels before he cums.

He pulled out the end of his cock and instinctively began to stroke himself hard. This time he felt a different pressure and he squirted from both holes. He saw the sticky sap splosh out his pussy. He pulled up his hand and looked at the mess. He compared it to the cum from his now flaccid cock. It was slightly different. He was so turned on. He fondled his small cock and then decided to squat down on the rock. He leaned over more to look at himself. He slipped his other hand under and rubbed his flaps. He began to piss a little fountain out and down to the stream.

It wasn't very accurate but he was fascinated by how it felt and how it looked. He cupped his hand over himself and felt the hot piss run through his fingers. He slipped his middle finger up and inside. He moaned loudly and squirted a bit of piss from his dormant penis.

There was a thump behind him and Loki didn't notice. He kept on playing with his piss. "What are you doing?" He turned to see the voice. It was Thor. Loki smiled and climbed off the rock.

"Thor!" He had his hand on himself. "Thor, look!" Loki run over to him and bent over and spread his legs partially and used his hands to spread it apart for Thor to see.

"I don't want to see that!" He held up his hands and stopped him. "Loki, why are you like this?"

"This is my true form. I have never seen what I look like before. It's so different. I cum different now." Loki was keen to show him. "It feels weird, but sooo good!"

"Loki, what are you doing. This isn't like you." Thor picked up his coat and handed it to him to cover up.

"Yes it is. I have never been shy, neither have you. What is the problem Thor? We have seen each other naked before, even been fucking maidens together and hi-fiving each other as we took their virginity."

"But you are different." Thor stepped behind Loki and helped him put his coat on. He eventually complied.

"I'm still me." Loki closed his eyes and reverted to his Aesir form. "Is this what you prefer?" he turned so Thor could see his genitals were back to what he had seen before.

"Yes, now get dressed. And no more of this." Thor handed him his pants and boots.

"You know I can pee from there."

"I don't care Loki." Thor turned his back and waited till he dressed.

"Really? Not in the slightest bit curious to see for yourself?"

"No Loki." Loki moved in front of him and smiled.

"You know I have seen women pee, and it's like that."

"I haven't and I don't care to see either." Thor held Mjolnir tight. "Now are you going to behave or will I have to drop you when we fly?" Loki held up his hands surrendering. "Incidentally what were you doing to watch a woman do that?"

"I was practicing my invisibility spells. It was awesome. I would hide in their rooms and watch them. Took a bit to master as I kept breaking my spell when I got hard." Loki started to ramble and look around. "Lucky not to have gotten caught, but I'm sure glad I did watch them bathe and go to the toilet."

Thor slapped his face. "Loki!"

"Ok Ok!" he rubbed his cheek. "No need to hit me."

"Seems you have healed yourself." Thor grabbed his waist and Loki gripped him back tightly as they flew off.

"Where are we going Thor?"

"Never you mind."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avengers walked around the new facility. They noddled and survey the shiny new toys. They quickly dispersed to various areas to check out the different sections. Thor flew to Stark Tower and landed. He saw no one was around. "Loki, use your all-sight, where are they?"

"I don't know." Thor suddenly grabbed him.

"Liar!" he shouted at him with his hand around his throat.

"It's what I am good at!" Loki coughed. Thor let him go. He held up Mjolnir.

"Just cooperate Loki."

"Fine!" Loki folded his arms. "Ok, I have found their location. It is nowhere near here. In the plains." Loki then pointed. "That way, about 100kms." Thor grabbed him tightly and Loki pressed against him and smiled.

"Oh brother! So tight!"

"Shut up Loki."

Thor flew him to the new sight. They landed outside on the grounds. It was a large field of manicured lawns. Loki stroke along with a cheeky smile and hands behind his back. Thor had a scowl on his face. "So brother, do you think they are going to punish me?" he said sarcastically. Thor grabbed Loki's neck and shoved him.

"Be quiet. And no, you are going to face father for your punishment."

"How brother? My father is dead." Loki quipped.

"I don't care who you are choosing to regard as your father." Thor turned to him and grabbed his arms tight. "If you call me brother, then you regard Odin as your father. Simple as that." He shoved him and Loki stumbled back.

Thor kept walking and Loki started to follow. "No he is not." Loki slowed his pace. Thor stopped and turned to see why he was slow to follow. "I regard you as brother because I regard Frigga as our mother." Loki the stopped and hung his head. Thor stopped to see him looking sad.

"Loki.. Sorry." Thor realised she was very dear to him. He walked over to him and hugged him. "She took it hard when you fell. We all thought you dead. She refused to accept it. And she said one day she saw you."

"She came to me in the void." Loki's face lit up a bit. "She kept my hopes up. Despite being lost so far from the realms we know, she found me."

"We love you Loki, please know that we want you back." He took his hand. Loki nodded and he walked hand in hand with him to the building. "While we are here, let me talk for you. You open your mouth and you cause all sorts of trouble."

"I still get more luck than you." Loki whispered and walked past him and strolled in ahead of him. The guards at the doors aimed at Loki. "Stand down mortals." Loki kept striding towards the door.

"Stop! Or we will shoot!" they shouted. Thor ran up.

"No! No! No! Loki don't do anything to them!"

"Relax Thor!" He stopped and faced Thor. The men came up and pointed their guns in his face. Without turning. "Mortals, if you do not lower your puny weapons I will be forced to ..."

"Loki!" Thor grabbed his arm as he went to raise it. "Don't."

"Relax, I wasn't going to kill them." The doors opened and the Avengers came out.

"Thor?" Natasha looked at the impending attack.

"Friends, I have brought Loki here to stay with me till we get the Tesseract working." Thor put his hand under Loki's bicep and escorted him in. He was a bit reluctant. He whispered to Loki. "Say a word and I will gag you." Loki looked at him in shock.

"Um what?" Tony stepped in. "What are you planning?"

"Loki is under my protection. I will take him and the Tesseract back to Asgard." Thor stated as if they couldn't hear him before. The Avengers stood still as he walked in the place like he owned it. "Now where are our quarters?"

"Quarters?" Tony smirked. "Loki will be in the cells and I don't really care where you sleep, but it won't be in my room."

"We have rooms?" Bruce turned to Hawk. "Cool!"

"Your prisons cannot hold Loki, he will be with me 24/7." Thor kept walking looking for somewhere to stay. Randomly opening doors and looking inside.

"Funny he couldn't get out of the one on the floating fortress." Tony stated.

"Yes he could." Thor stopped. "He just chose not to as it was part of his plan."

"I told you!" Steve pipe up. "He wanted to be captured."

"Yes, yes." Natasha placated him. Thor found a nice room and shoved Loki in.

"Hey!" Tony grabbed Thor and he turned and gave him daggers. He let him go. "Fine, you stay here."

"It will suffice." Thor was unimpressed with the luxury room.

"Suffice? This is the height of luxury! This is the best tech from my labs." Tony was insulted. Loki looked to Thor then decided to weigh in.

"All those who have mastered interstellar travel raise your hand." Loki raised his hand and Thor dumbly raised his then smiled to Loki. "Ok! So Thor and I will stay here. Do we get any other perks? What about some revelry?"

"Oh yes!" Thor pounded his fist in his hand. "We should have a feast with lots of mead and women!"

"Ah hem!" Natasha coughed. Thor then consoled her.

"Don't worry, we can fuck you too." Thor turned to Loki. "She is more likely to have the stamina to keep up than most mortal women here." Loki nodded.

"What?!" Natasha was unimpressed.

"Don't you all celebrate by drinking and fucking? We do on Asgard." Thor stated like it was common place.

"It useably ends up with more fighting when some people cannot hold their liquor.." Loki joked.

"Wha.. Hey, that best not have been aimed at me little brother." Thor pulled him close and gripped the back of his neck.

"No. More like Sif and Volstagg." Loki sighed. "Thor, they are different here. They do not share the spoils of war."

"Well." Thor patted Loki's chest hard. "We should show them how to celebrate!" Thor shoved Loki into the room. "Is your Sedir fully restored?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me." Thor glared at him.

"Not. But what did you want?"

"Drinks my good man!"

"Oh. Wait. I think I will need some time to bring them." Loki sat down on the bed to get comfortable. "Incidentally. Who gets the bed?" Loki picked up the pillow and hugged it as he jumped back on to the bed. Thor reached over snatched it from him.

"I do. Your still being punished." Thor took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now I will leave you to sort the drinks and you know what food we should have. This realm should have what we need."

Loki sighed and sat on the floor to meditate. Thor patted his head and walked off happy. "Tony! Can you procure suitable maidens to gratify us? I think five each should suffice."

"Five?" Tony looked at Thor then wondered about his stamina.

"Ok, six. Oh, wait, do you want less. What about the others? Would they want as many?"

"Um, I'll just get some and we will go from there." Tony pulled out his phone and started scrolling through. Natasha punched his shoulder.

"What? I can't believe you a. have numbers for such a thing in your phone and b. going through with it!"

"Really? Do you not know me. I love a party. And I would like to see how these off worlders celebrate!

"Me too." Bruce added softly. "It would be nice to have some joy to suppress my rage." He kind of joked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat down with Tony as they scrolled through the pictures of women that were coming. Thor tapped the screen. "I'll have that on, and that one.."

"Relax point break, you can't have them all."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, I was just suggesting.. anyway. We will get 20 girls..."

"What?" Thor looked at him waiting. "What is it man of iron?"

"um, do you want me to get some call boys to?"

"Not for me of Loki, but if you want some you can." Thor shrugged it off.

"Me neither." Tony tried to make himself as straight as possible by coughing and flexing. Thor snickered to himself. "What drinks are you getting?"

"Loki will get them, he knows what I like to drink."

"What about us?"

"He will procure many things. He is good at that." Thor kept flipping through the women.

"Incidentally, you left him unguarded?"

"He cannot leave this realm. The Tesseract is not ready and his Sedir is not powerful enough to create a portal on his own." Thor ignored him.

"Are you sure?"

"Loki may be many things, but I do trust him. I have known him since he was a baby. No. He will not betray me. I think he is actually looking forward to this feast. He has had a bad year since he fell." Thor trailed off. "I can't imagine the suffering he went through to get to this point and his dealings with the Chitauri." Thor remembered the marks on his body before he healed himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki opened the door and a team of guards pointed their weapons at him. Loki put his hands up. "It's ok. I'm just going to see my brother." Loki walked down the hall followed by the swarm of anxious guards.

He found where Thor was and walked in and made himself at home next to him. "So brother, found us some entertainment?"

"Do you have the food and grog?"

"Of course! But where are we holding this revelry? We need a room with tables and beds." Loki pondered.

"tables and Beds?" Tony interrupted.

"Yes." Loki informed him. "Tables for the food and drink, beds for fucking. All though, we can do that on the tables too, but I prefer beds."

"Me too." Thor added his two cents.

"Uh we don't tend to fuck in front of others at the parties we hold. You should take the girls to your room for privacy." Tony added.

"Oh. How do you show off your conquests?" Thor asked.

"We just talk or take pictures." Tony felt weird, even though the idea intrigued him. "Why do you do that? Show off your conquests?"

"Really?" Loki questioned. "It's showing who the alpha male is. It's the way we show our status. The more you make the woman scream the better."

"Yeah." Thor got excited. "I often beat my brother in getting her to say my name before he gets his to say his name."

"What ever Thor. at least I always get them to cum before I do. In fact I don't think you ever get them to cum." Loki taunted him.

"Challenge accepted!" Thor bashed his hand on the table. "Our first maidens of the evening we will fuck till they cum."

"And you lose if you cum before them, even if your whore cums before mine." Loki lay the ground rules. Thor turned to Tony.

"You and your team up for the challenge?"

"Ok, but I think we should do this on a clock, a stop watch. That way those who don't want to partake in a.. cough.. group session, will be able to perform in private. They can be watched on the monitors."

"Then its agreed. So when are they getting here?" Thor asked.

"Um, a couple of hours and I will have them flown here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party kicked off loud and everyone was having fun. Thor and Loki were getting ready and laying out their cloths. Thor stood proud with his hands on his hips and naked. "I think we should get cleaned up first."

"I'm way ahead of you brother!" Loki darted naked to the bathroom. Thor grabbed him and shoved him aside.

"Outa my way!" he laughed. They both pushed into the shower and began to wash. There was just enough room.

"I don't think they designed this well, you can barely fit two people in here!" Loki grabbed the soap and started to rub himself down. Thor grabbed it from him and began to lather himself up. He then washed Loki's back. Both seemed like they were in a hurry but still thorough.

"Loki, I always wondered with your magic, why you never made your dick bigger." They looked at each other and Loki took hold of his flaccid dick and compared it to Thor's.

"It worked just fine. Besides you are not much bigger!" Loki went to grab the soap.

"You are kidding brother! I am at least 6" when I'm not even thinking about sex and you are barely that when you are hard!" He shoved Loki and began to wash his front. Lathering up the soap in his pubic hair and then roughly scrubbing his groin.

"I can wash myself." Loki stood under the shower and rinsed his hair.

"I need a piss." Thor then kept washing under his arms and pissed hands free in the shower and on Loki's legs. "Don't worry brother, the shower will wash it off."

"I wasn't concerned." Loki then pissed on Thor's legs. But he held his cock. The both laughed.

"We should warm up I guess." Thor started to pull himself and start the blood flow. Loki then followed suit and started to turn himself on. They finished washing. They both climbed out of the shower and Thor began to dry himself. Loki just moved his hand and a warm glow moved over him and he was dry. He smiled and walked out to the bedroom. Thor followed.

"Hey! Dry me too!"

"You could have learnt magic from mother but you chose the sword." Loki the proceeded to get dressed. Thor hurried and then handed Loki a long thin piece of leather.

"Can you put a braid in my hair for me?" Thor sat on the bed and flicked his hair back over his shoulders. Loki sat behind him and his knees placed either side of Thor's hips. He began to weave the strip in his hair with a single braid from his fringe to join a strip of upbraided hair from the other side of his head.

"There done." Loki patted his back. Thor got up and looked in the mirror.

"So how do I look?" Loki smiled. "Ok lets go get some action." Thor put his arm over Loki's shoulder and walked him down the hall. They could hear the music and pushed open the doors to the hanger. There was hundreds of people there. All of SHIELD must have been there. Some people were giving Loki the death stare. He ignored them and was not phased or concerned by their hatred of him. "Oh look Loki!"

Thor tugged his harm and dragged him over to where a large group of women wearing very little were standing. Tony was there and beckoned Thor over. "So these are ours?"

"Everyone's." Tony reminded him. "Some are already out there mingling."

"No beds friend Tony?" Thor looked around. "How are we to have this competition if it is not fairly judged?"

"Surveillance cameras." Tony held up a large screen and swiped it to show he different bedrooms that were available. Thor nodded. Loki went to select a woman with his cheeky smile when Thor stepped in.

"No brother, I pick your whore and you pick mine." The woman looked at him in shock. Thor looked back to her. "Are you or are you not here to please us for money or other similar exchange for services rendered?"

"Yes, I guess." She responded.

"So what does it matter? You are here as part of your work so work you will. You will be Loki's" he figured her attitude would put her off sex and make it hard for her to be satisfied. Loki payed no mind and asked the first girl he was near with a childish shyness.

"Um. Excuse me, but, would you..."

"Of course darling." She took him as inexperience and Loki made sure the one Thor picked for him saw him as meek. They walked their ladies to the room. Tony looked to Bruce who was clearly having a good time.

"They don't waste any time!"

"Nope!" Bruce then grabbed the neared girl. "So love, would you like a drink?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki and Thor walked into their room and Thor began to strip off his girl. He bent her over the bed and didn't undress. He just whipped out his cock. He then plunged it straight in. Loki stood nervous before his girl. But it was all a game. She undid his pants and he then held himself.

"Can you please turn over? I don't know if I am ready to have you watch me yet." Loki said scared. She complied with a smile. Thor wondered what his game was and he began pounding his girl with long strokes. Loki slipped his cock against her pussy. He hesitantly put it in. She relaxed and turned to him to help him.

"Relax honey. You're doing fine." Loki then reached around and began to slip it down the front of her and stop at the top of her clit. She moaned and he knew he was right. He then started to slowly slid in and out while she was on all fours. Loki then pinched his fingers around her bean and she gasped loudly. Thor looked up from his girl panting hard from his thrusts. He hooked her ankles over his shoulders.

Thor increased his pace and she panted hard on each, almost breathless. Loki rubbed her more vigorously. She scrunched up the sheets and bit her lip. "Oh my!" she moaned.

Loki's tone changed. "Do you like that?" he sounded confident and seductive. She moaned again. He made his strokes long and purposeful. Both women moaned as the guys kept going. Loki smiled as he felt her tense around him. he then started to fuck her rapidly. She stook and groaned loudly. Loki grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She knelt up and Loki grabbed one of her breasts and the other hand tortured her clit.

Thor looked over and then started to rub his girl too. She moaned loudly. Thor held out his hand and Loki slapped it and then turned his hand over and Thor slap him back in congratulations. Loki's girl griped his wrist with both hands and screamed. "I'm cumming!" he pushed her forward and smashed her hard till she stopped.

Loki pulled out and wiped his cock off on her cloths and then stowed his unsatisfied cock. Thor pulled out without finishing. His girl looked up. "Are you finished?" She looked down. "Did you cum?"

"Nope." Thor wiped himself off and handed her dress. "Guess I'm not yet ready to cum. I think I need a drink."

"And something to eat." Loki added. The boys walked out and the girls left to look at each other.

"Seriously? He made you cum?"

"yeah, pretty good, don't think I have ever had a client get me to cum for years." She felt satisfied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor walked over and chugged a drink. He handed one to Loki and then skulled another. Tony clapped his hands and beckoned them over.

"Wow! You guys work fast!" Tony congratulated them. "Well, thought you had performance issues Loki." Tony taunted him from their encounter at his tower.

"Try me, man of iron. You will fail. Just like my brother's attempts to beat me." Loki smiled at Thor who then smacked the back of his head. They laughed and then Loki wandered off to get food.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat off to the side away from the Avengers and as many of the SHIELD agents who were still planning on killing him. Loki ate quietly and sipped his drink. Thor wandered over very drunk.

"Loki! come join the party!"

"I'm quite fine where I am." Loki let Thor come sit next to him.

"Brother, you will tell me what happed right?" Thor sounded concerned and then pinched a bit of Loki's food.

"About what? How I beat you? that was an hour ago. Are you still trying to beat my time?" Loki put down his empty glass and then sat back.

"What!? No. Just lots of things. Like how your body changed for starters..." Thor looked into his eyes.

"I have only done it a couple of times. The first was when the giant grabbed me when we went to Jotunheim, the next was later that evening when I touched the casket of winters. And the last time was when I submerged in the stream." Loki felt sad.

"Oh. So the stream was probably the first time you were naked?" Thor looked over to him.

"Yeah. It was so weird, but if felt good." Loki put his hand down on his crotch. He squeezed himself. "Brother, please don't be ashamed of me. It all new and I ..."

"It was just confronting. Look I was not expecting you no longer have a cock..you're not an ugly girl" Thor blushed. Loki smiled weakly and tilted his head.

"Thanks. I think. Look, you know me. But that is all a part of me now too." Loki turned to him and took his hands. "Thor, I am really confused about where to go with this. I really liked how it felt at the stream, but I also like what we did today too." Loki's eyes welled up. "But I don't know anyone who I would want to be with other than you."

"What do you mean?" Thor looked drunkenly at him. "you want to fuck me? Or suck my cock?"

"No. Thor I want you to be inside me..." Loki's bit his lip and shied. "the new me."

"Like my cock in your cunt? I think you are more drunk than me brother!" Thor kissed Loki's forehead and wandered back to the party. Loki sat aside wondering if he should wait till Thor sobered up before asking him if he understood him.

He sat on the side watching Thor doing his thing. Working the crowd, drinking and making a fool of himself. Loki smiled as he watched. He decided to leave the party and go back to his room. He looked back one more time and Thor looked up and waved. Loki waved back. He smiled and went to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki began to undress and get ready for bed. He was quite tired. A lot had happened to him. he exhaled and stripped off his pants and hung them up over the back of a chair. He hung his jacket up and then climbed onto the bed just wearing his undershirt. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Nice ass!" Thor shouted from the door. Loki climbed under the sheets and looked up.

"Hi Thor. sick of the party so soon? The sun has not yet risen." Thor ran over and bomb dived onto the bed making Loki bounce.

"Carful!"

"I am." Thor moved close.

"Uh! You are so very drunk!" Loki placed his hand on Thor's face and pushed him back.

"Yes. He didn't you say you were a female?" Thor lifted up the sheet and looked at Loki's body. he pulled the sheets over himself.

"No. I said I am Jotun male, which is intersexed."

"Didn't you have a cunt? I'm sure I saw you with blue skin and you had a cunt." Thor slurred. Loki moved away from him in the bed.

"When I am in that form, yes."

"Can I see it?" Thor asked with a drunk smile.

"I don't think I should show you. you might do something I regret."

"Don't you mean that I regret? Brother I thought I was drunk!"

"No. I don't want to show you because..." Loki rolled over and tried to sleep.

"Cause?" Thor shook his shoulder.

"Never mind, just go to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Nope." Thor grabbed him and yanked him over and started tickling him. "This must be a way of you telling me now!"

"Ok! Ok! Just stop tickling me!"

"Ok." Thor sat back and folded his arms.

"I will write it down then you tell me what then I will tell you, and then I will show you what I wrote so you know I wasn't changing my ideas to suit your comments."

"Ok." Thor looked confused.

Loki began to write. 'I don't want to show you, cause then you will want to touch, then you might hurt me and I will regret you weren't sober and couldn't make a sound judgement.'

"Loki, I want to see it. I won't regret it. I like that part of a woman. Hey can you grow boobs too?!" Thor went on a tangent.

"No. Thor I don't want you to see me until you are ready to accept me. I think you should be sober." Loki rolled over to resume sleeping. Thor pulled him back and tore off the sheets.

"Want to see. Be a frost giant!" Thor spread Loki's legs and sat between them waiting. Loki resisted. "Hurry up. I need a piss."

"Go, and when you comeback I will be Jotun."

"Ok." Thor leapt up and decided to piss in the large planter with a small tree growing out of it, rather than go to the bathroom. He hurried back to bed and didn't even put his cock back in his pants. Loki's skin was different. Thor looked down to see he had covered himself. "Loki. show me."

Loki slowly lifted the sheet and Thor looked excited. "You are different."

"I know." Thor then did what Loki was expecting. He reached down and stuck his finger against him and was going to shove it straight in. Loki grabbed his wrist and panicked. "No Thor."

"I just want to feel."

"That what I thought you would do. So no. I'm going to sleep and so are you. you can talk to me when you are sober about this." Loki changed back to Aesir form. He rolled over and Thor lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had been up for a while and Loki was already dressed. Thor was snoring and passed out over much of the bed. Loki lost real estate to him and had to sleep on the edge or curled up near him.

"Thor. wake up!" Loki patted his head.

"No Loki. I want to sleep."

"You have slept long enough." Loki bounced on the bed.

"Ok ok!" Thor sat up and rub his head. Loki smiled and walked out. Thor slowly got up an got cleaned up. He went looking for Loki and found him on the roof having breakfast. He was seated at a little table and chairs and sipping tea.

"Good morning Thor."

"Good morning yourself!" Thor was still hung over. He slumped down in the chair next to him. "So are you going to get me breakfast?"

"Very well." Loki moved his hand and his plate disappeared and a new breakfast appeared. "I warn you, Hawk like Tabasco on his eggs."

"What?"

"It was his breakfast. He just made it, I just brought it here."

"Thanks for making enemies for me Loki." Thor began to eat. "hey are you going to ever show me your note or your bits? You got all weird last night."

"No. You got weird. You did what I expected. You went from looking to wanting to touch again."

"Huh?" Thor stopped eating and wiped his mouth.

"Yes, you looked then you went to shove your fat fingers inside me." Loki moved his hands and stood up. The table and chairs disappeared. Thor fell on his ass.

"Hey!" He stood up. "Anyway you said that you wanted me. I remember that. I may have been drunk, but you said you wanted me inside you." Thor accused him.

"Thor I do, but I don't want it to be one sided." Loki folded his arms and stepped back.

"what? You think I would hurt you?" Thor put his hands on Loki's arms and rubbed him. "I love you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ok. But we do this my way at my pace." Loki relaxed his arms. Thor step closer.

"What do you want me to do?" Thor said softly and moved closer till his breath was brushing Loki's cheek and his lips were so close. Thor and Loki looked at each eyes and their lips. Moving closer and almost touching. They held up their palms to each other and then interlocked their fingers. Loki looked over at Thor's hand holding his. They then closed their eyes and then started to kiss softly.

Just lips touching with soft kisses. Loki closed his fingers around Thor's hands and then they broke it off. they pressed their foreheads together and then opened their eyes slowly and smiled. They lowered their hands and then hugged as they walked back to the roof access, shoulder to shoulder.

"Well that was a good start." Loki smiled and placed his hand on Thor's chest. Thor raised his hand from his shoulder and scuffed Loki's hair then kissed his forehead.

They walked down the stairs laughing and smiling. Until the saw Hawk in the hallway. He had his arms folded and he was pissed. "It was you wasn't it!?" Loki pointed to his chest.

"Me? What did I apparently do?"

"You ate my breakfast!" Hawk wanted to punch him, but knew Loki was very strong.

"I did not eat your breakfast." Which was true.

"Well how do you explain the Tabasco on your cheek!?" Loki raised his palm and wiped his face.

"Oh that would be Thor's fault." Loki stated and walked off.

"My fault?" Thor thought. "Oh. Yeah. That." He caught up to Loki and kept pace with him.

"Thor? you ate my breakfast?!" Hawk shouted after him. Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Hawk wait."

"No! He ate it! That was mine! Do those spacemen think its fine to do that?" Hawk was really hungry.

"Wait." She was calm. He then looked at here. "That's not the question." She leaned in. "The question is 'if Thor ate it, how did it end up on Loki lips?" Hawk then looked at her in shock.

"Nooo." He exhaled. "Wait, I have a plan." He darted off down the hall with her in tow. He ran into Tony in the lab with Bruce.

"Hawk, what's the rush?" Bruce put down his notes.

"It's Loki. I want to find what he was doing about 10 minutes ago. Can you find him on surveillance? He was on the roof with Thor."

They stood around the monitors and saw Loki from behind sipping tea by himself. Then they saw Thor approach. The film stopped being in fast forward.

"That's it. What are they saying?" Hawk poked Tony.

"There is no sound." They watch. Loki then conjured food. "That's my fucking breakfast! I'm going to kill him!" they kept watching and Thor scoffed it down. They all looked to Hawk. "Ok, I'm not going to pick a fight with Thor."

"So Thor was the one who ate it." Natasha smiled. "This will be the part coming up." They Avengers laughed when Thor fell on his ass after Loki disappeared the furniture. "They look like they are about to fight." Natasha assessed. Then the guys got close and they zoomed in the footage a bit.

"Augh!" the boys all shouted. "Gross!" Natasha just kept looking as they were kissing.

"Well that explains why he has Tabasco on his cheek." She stepped back.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Tony sat back. "Especially after we had a contest last night."

"What kind of contest?" Natasha pressed. Bruce leaned in.

"Um we wanted to see who could make a girl cum first, but we couldn't cum before they did or we were disqualified."

"And you all agreed to this?" Natasha folded her arms. Hawk stood up trying to seem righteous.

"I didn't do it Nat." Hawk boasted. Steve put down his news paper in and walked over. Nat didn't even see him there.

"I did." He said frankly.

"What?" Hawk and Nat were shocked.

"Yeah, I beat Tony and Thor." Steve was proud but not a peacock about it.

"So who won?" Hawk asked. All the men who played responded at once with disappointment.

"Loki."

"Oh." Nat said. They looked at each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki lay back on the bed with his arms above his head. He exhaled. Thor stood and leaned on the doorway and watched him. "Hey Lokes. I think they were surprised by you last night."

"Thor. I don't want to get them involved. It's not the business of mortals what we do." Loki turned his head but remained relaxed on the bed. Thor stepped in and closed the door. He walked over and lay on the bed and shoved Loki over.

"why do you hate them so much?" Thor Lay next to him with his hands on his abs. He turned his head to the side to look for a reaction. Loki rolled onto his side to face Thor and placed his hand on Thor's hands. Thor smiled and slipped one hand out and placed it on top of Loki's.

"They are inferior to us in so many ways. Look at all we have achieved in our lives. They have not even come close, they die so easily and live such short lives compared to us. We could never live with them." Loki wanted to change the subject. He rubbed Thor's hand with his thumb. "Thor I want talk about us. What is the All-father's plan for me?"

"Probably put you back in the dungeon."

"How original. Would you come visit me?"

"of course." Thor then took Loki's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Just don't give me reason not to. What you have done, to this realm, you make it hard for me to love you."

"I was just doing what I could to survive. I could not defeat Thantos, I don't have that kind of magic." Loki looked concerned.

"Is he that powerful?"

"I don't even know if you and I together could stop him." Loki rolled back and let go of Thor's hand.

"Is he going to come after you?"

"No. He cannot travel like we can, that is why he wants the Tesseract. Incidentally where is it and my staff?" Loki seemed dangerously curious.

"I don't know." Thor told the truth, but was fearful of Loki's interest. Thor rolled over to face him and pulled Loki close. They lay facing each other on their sides. Thor put his hand on Loki's face. "you know I never told you.." Thor blushed. "You are actually quite a good kisser!" Loki poke Thor in the ribs to make him laugh.

"Hehe, stop it." Loki smiled. "You too brother." Loki gave him a peck on the lips and rolled back onto his back. Thor jumped on top and started to tickle him. Loki crunched up and tried to stop him. Thor eventually let him up and smiled. He then pulled Loki to his feet off the bed to stand with him.

He hugged him and swung his legs off the ground. "I can't wait till we get home again. Mother is going to be so pleased you are alive." Loki grew calm and stopped Thor. he stepped away from his embrace.

"I'm not. There is nothing there for me. There is nothing by Odin's anger and a dungeon for me." Loki spun on his heels to face Thor. "I don't want to go back."

"Not even to see mother?"

Loki paused and he felt his heart tear. "Don't make me choose Thor." he wipe his tears. Thor moved close. Loki held up his hand. "No. I need time." Loki walked out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Bruce sat watching the monitors. Steve bopped their heads. "You shouldn't be watching that."

"Come-on Capt. stretchy pants! it's better than a soap opera!" Tony joked. Bruce turned his chair to Steve.

"Seriously, did you not hear that Loki still does not value our lives and just wants the Tesseract?" Bruce pointed out.

"And that they couldn't defeat Thantos. That's pretty valuable intel." Tony added.

"I guess you're right." Steve reluctantly agreed and sat down with them to watch them. "So where did Loki go?"

"Not sure." Tony scrolled through the screens. "There he is." Tony smiled. "Wait. Shit!" Tony got up and ran over to his suit.

"What?" Bruce and Steve looked at the screen to where Loki was going.

"He's going after the Tesseract!" Tony shouted as he donned his ironman suit. "Get Thor!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki moved his hands over the cipher lock. His magic was handy for opening any door. He strode over to the vault. He smiled. He sensed the power. He opened the vault. Loki went to reach for the case.

"Loki stop!" Ironman shouted. He turned as he grabbed the case.

"Thanks for this." Loki opened the case and looked at the cube. As he looked down he could sense that Ironman was about to blast him with his palm. He smiled and as he fired, Loki disappeared. "Fuck!"

Thor headed down the hall and saw Loki walking along casually. He wasn't carrying the Tesseract. "Loki! where is the Tesseract?" Thor grabbed him.

"I don't have it." Thor shoved him into the wall.

"They said you were heading to the vault to get it. Now I find you here! Where is it!"

"I told you Thor!" Loki yelled angry. Thor let him go.

The Avengers caught up with Thor and Loki. "Don't let him go!" Tony shouted.

"Loki doesn't have it." Thor blocked his path.

"We saw him take it!" Hawk shouted.

"No. It was an illusion." Loki added from behind Thor's broad shoulders. He conjured himself carrying a case then it disappeared. "See just a joke."

"Not funny." Tony stated. They all glared at Loki.

"The Tesseract is still in your vault. Did you even check to see if it was physically taken?" Loki smirked. Thor turned around. "It's still there Thor. I didn't take it." Bruce ran off back to the vault.

They all stood staring at Loki and whispering. Then the radio arched up. "It's here, it wasn't even in the case he grabbed, well his illusion grabbed."

"Thanks Bruce." Nat followed. She then strode up to Loki. "That's it. You are to be locked up, you cause to much trouble."

"Good luck holding me." Loki smiled wickedly. Thor smacked him. "Hey."

"Quiet brother." He took Loki's hand and pulled him close. "But they are right. And it looks like I am the only one to do it." Thor looked disappointed at him. "I didn't want to have to do this." Loki could see the heart break in Thor's eyes. His smile dissipated as he realised again he was not welcome. Loki hung his head.

"Thor I.."

"Not another word." Thor held his neck with his free hand. He dragged him back over to his bedroom. "Sit." He forced him to the floor in the bathroom. Thor squatted down. "Loki. I was going to be lenient, but I can't seem to trust you." He cupped his cheek and brushed it with his thumb. Loki placed his hand on to Thor's.

"I'm sorry. I was just playing. It wasn't intending to be trouble. These mortals are just too sensitive!" Loki tried to blame someone.

"Stop it Loki." Thor suddenly forced him to the floor and straddled his hips. "Now, you have forced me to do this." Thor was threatening and but Loki was unsure of what the punishment would be. He could feel Thor's weight crushing down on his penis. He knew he shouldn't have adjusted himself up.

"Nnngh!" Loki groaned. "please brother."

Thor shoved Loki's shoulders to the ground and then placed Mjolnir on his chest. He stood up and stood feet either side of Loki's hips. "You will stay here till I get back. I need to sort some stuff out."

"Don't leave me like this." Loki struggled with Mjolnir. He couldn't sit up. He bent his legs up and panted. "Please." He begged.

Thor walked to the door. "Please!"

"Be quiet Loki." he closed the door and walked out.

Thor walked out the front door to the field and towards the forest. He couldn't fly without his hammer.

The Avengers looked around at Thor walked off angry. "Where is Loki?" Bruce asked.

"Let's go looking." Nat walked down the hall to Thor's room. Loki heard someone open the door.

"Thor?" he said softly. Nat and the others walked in the bedroom and couldn't see him. they pushed open the door to the bathroom. They saw Loki lying on the floor with Mjolnir on his chest. "Not Thor. great." Loki turned back to looking at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know if your eyes are painted on, but I'm sure you can see what I am doing." Loki was angry. "And just because I can't get up, doesn't mean I cannot use my magic." Loki's hand began to glow with an ice flame. They backed off and closed the door.

"Oh. Well. That was weird." Hawk stated.

"So Loki can't seem to lift the hammer?" Tony pondered.

"Thor said something about that you have to be worthy to lift it." Steve stated.

"We should keep away from him." Nat stated. "I don't know how long Thor will be off in the woods. Don't trust Loki."

"Do we just leave him there?" Steve asked.

"What can we do?" Nat responded. "We can't lift the hammer even if we wanted to, he is likely to attack us. He's currently a tiger in a snare. He needs help but we can't give it to him."

"I have a plan." Tony held up his hand. "In keeping with your 'tiger' theory, why don't we just tranquilise him? gas through the vents should knock him out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat in the woods by a quiet stream. He held up his hand but then quickly dropped it. He knew he could summon Mjolnir without freeing Loki. "What is it you want brother? I keep giving you the benefit of the doubt but you just end up betraying me." Thor put his hand in the water and let it run through his fingers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki lay on the floor thinking about what would he do to escape. He placed his hands on Mjolnir and still couldn't budge it. It was futile, but he felt better when he held it. He looked up at the vents and noticed a cloudy vapour coming through. He tipped his head and could smell something sweet.

He suddenly felt tired. He tried to keep his eyes open. He knew something was wrong. He held his hand flat to the floor with one finger extended. He used all his strength to channel heat to the tip and wrote on the tile floor. 'Thor help.' Then he passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avengers watched on the monitor for reactions from Loki. he was passed out. "Now what?" Bruce asked. They all looked at each other and wondered. Tony decided to put his science hat on.

"Let's get some samples of his blood and hair. See what is in his make up." Tony and Steve went to the bedroom and Bruce and the other's went to the lab to prep.

Tony carefully pushed open the door. "Loki? are you awake?"

"He looks so peaceful." Steve walked closer and Tony kicked Loki's boot. The shake made Steve jump.

"Yep he seems out of it. But we should be sure before we start sticking needles in him." Tony pinched Loki's ear. No response. He then bent his finger till it nearly broke. Nothing. Tony smirked and then turned to Steve. "Hey. Do you want to see what he supposedly please that hooker with?"

"You want to look at his dick?" Steve folded his arms. "That's kind of gay."

"No. Just sizing up the competition." Tony began to open up Loki's jacket and then went to tug on his pants.

"I don't think you should do that." Steve shook his head. Tony kept pulling and they were nearly off his hips. Then a booming voice.

"Let him go!" It was Thor. Steve jumped back and Tony held up his hands.

"We weren't going to hurt him." Tony stood up slow.

"Why were you about to take his pants off?" Thor pushed him aside and leaned down to fix Loki's cloths.

"Well we were going to find out what turned on that girl so much." Tony joked.

"There is no we." Steve stepped back.

"What did you do to him?" Thor put Mjolnir on the floor and scooped up Loki in his arms.

"Just a sleeping gas. Didn't think it would work so well." Thor glared t them. "He was threatening to use his magic on us."

"Ok. But leave him be." Thor held Loki close and cupped the back of his head. Occasionally massaging the back of his scalp. "Loki? are you ok?" he looked down at the floor and was the burn marks. "You want my help? What are you afraid of?" He sat back against the wall and manoeuvre Loki's sleeping body into his lap. He gently stroked his hair and whispered to him.

"Are you afraid of your true form? Are you scared they were going to hurt you?" Thor then pulled him close in a hug. "Oh Loki. please wake up." Thor sat for a while. He lost track of time. He then looked down and noticed Loki starting to turn blue. Thor held his cheek. It felt colder than before.

Two red eyes began to open. "Thor?"

"It's ok Loki. you're safe now." Thor kissed his forehead. Loki slowly sat up. Realising he no longer had a hammer on his chest.

"What happened?" Loki gripped Thor's chest.

"I came back and you were asleep."

"You are worried, what is it?" Loki sat up and moved between Thor's legs off his lap.

"I found them standing over you. I don't think they were going to hurt you but it was them who gassed you." Thor looked down at the strange blue skin. "Loki, why are you looking like this?" Thor touched his hand and face softly.

"I guess it was a defence mechanism. This is my base form." Loki smiled and looked at Thor. "Thank you for rescuing me brother!" Loki went up on his knees and he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to Thor's neck. Thos held him close. He then slid one hand down till it was under Loki's bottom and pulled him closer.

Thor then felt a strange tingling sort of adrenalin as he felt himself get turned on. He pushed Loki back by his hips. "It will be ok." Thor Stood up and pulled Loki to his feet. He then smiled. "Please just wait here till I have had a word with them. No magic ok?"

Loki nodded and Thor walked off. Loki then smiled wickedly. His plan was working. He walked in and lay on the bed. He had no reason to act. Not yet. He wanted more mistrust to be sown before he acted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor came back a short while later after a loud and nearly destructive rant at his mortal companions. Loki was asleep in the bed, lying on his side. Thor was worried he was gassed again. "Loki! wake up!" he jumped on the bed and grabbed him.

"Thor!"

"You're ok!" Thor hugged him. "I thought they gassed you again!" Loki hugged him back.

"No brother, I was just asleep. But thank you for caring."

"I have told them what they did was wrong and not to come near you. but that goes for you too."

"I will be by your side." Loki lay back down on the bed. "So how long till we can go back to Asgard?"

"I hope not long. I will be keeping an eye on them. But you can help." Thor then smiled. "You know of the Tesseract. Can you wield it? Can you get it to work without destroying everything?"

"Possibly." Loki was slow to reply. "But I think I still should give them some space."

"Yes, that would be best for now." Thor looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"A drink. I am parched!" Thor licked his lips. Loki smiled and then conjured up a case of wine. "Was this from the party?"

"Yes." Loki pulled out a bottle and cracked the top. He took a swig of the bottle and wiped his mouth then handed it to Thor. "Well these mortals can do this right."

"Yeah, I love their drinks!" Thor chugged a lot and Loki went to grab it.

"Hey! Don't be a hog!"

"Relax, there is a whole box!" Thor handed Loki a bottle and they laughed. Loki watched Thor get drunk and he slowly drank his one bottle. He smiled internally as the cogs were turning. Loki Wasn't affected by the gas. He could sense it was sleep orientated but it didn't knock him out. he just cast a numbing spell as they knew they would test his sleep.

He was now going to get close to the Tesseract and have them make the teleport device for him. Loki was distracted by his scheming and not paying attention to Thor and his ramblings about how good he is. Thor noticed Loki's distraction and put down his bottle. He then jumped the Jotun and pinned him to the bed.

"Thor!"

"Loki, I want to fuck your cunt!" Thor growled. He grinded down his hips to Loki's.

"Ah, Thor, I don't know if you should do that." Loki was nervous. He Thor had let go of the idea and was going to let Loki control the situation. "I thought it was my call?"

"So, take off your clothes." Thor leaned down and gripped Loki's jacket in his teeth and pulled.

"No Thor." Loki touched his face. "I told you not while your drunk." Thor hated that. He pulled Loki up till he was seated and then shoved his jacket from his shoulders. "Thor. I said no."

Thor pulled him close and then kissed his neck. Loki moaned softly. He then ran his long blue fingers through Thor's golden hair. "So you do like that Loki?"

"Yes."

"It has been a while since you have made 'love' hasn't it?" Thor whispered then leaned back to see Loki's reaction. Loki nearly burst into tears. He shoved Thor off him and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Loki?!" Thor stumbled off the bed. He grabbed his bottle and then drank some. He went over to the door and banged it. "Loki! open up."

"Please just give me time Thor." Loki tried to hold it together. He placed his hands on the sink and looked at his reflection. He hated what he saw. He saw his father and what Odin had made him. Loki smashed the mirror.

"Loki?" Thor leaned against the door and then realised he wouldn't open it. He slid down till his back was against it. "Brother.. please don't be afraid. I don't like seeing you upset." Thor drunk his bottle as he leaned against the door. Loki walked to the door and placed his hands upon it. He then placed his cheek to it then knelt down.

Loki held his ear to the wall and could hear Thor's laboured breath. He was also taking this hard. "Thor. just give me time."

"Ok. Will you come out?" Thor turned his head so his cheek pressed to the door. He sensed Loki was just on the other side. "Just have a drink, I won't do anything you are not ready for." Thor felt the door move and he sat up. Loki slowly opened the door.

"I know. You keep your promises Thor." Loki slowly moved next to him. "But that's not what upset me."

Loki held out his hand, palm upwards. Thor took it with a smile and Loki groaned as he pulled him to his feet. Thor then gave Loki a long firm hug. He then started to shake him side to side, playfully. Thor kissed Loki's cheek. "I knew you would see my side." Thor put him down.

"Thor. please be serious." Loki walked him to the bed. They both sat down. "Just leave me be for a while ok? I need to figure this Jotun thing out." Loki then stood up and stretched. "It's late. I want to sleep and so should you. but you are not to try jump me in my sleep." Loki smiled. Thor laughed.

"Ok brother." Thor then began to strip off. "But you never said I couldn't be naked in bed!"

Loki smiled. "No. No I didn't did I." He began to undress too.


End file.
